bokunoheroacademiafandomcom-20200225-history
Fumikage Tokoyami
|romaji = Tokoyami Fumikage |alias = |birthday = October 30th |age = 15 (First Appearance) 16 (Post U.A. Cultural Festival) |height = 158 cm (5' 2¼") |hair = Black |eye = Red |bloodtype = AB |quirk = Dark Shadow |status = Alive |birthplace = |occupation = Student |affiliation = U.A. High School |teams = Team Midoriya |debut = Chapter 5 |debutanime = Episode 5 |voice = |eng voice = |entrance exam = 9th |quirk apprehension = 5th |image gallery = Yes |fightingstyle = Medium/Close Range Combat}} |Tokoyami Fumikage}}, also known by his Hero name Tsukuyomi, is a student at U.A. High School training to become a Pro Hero. Appearance Fumikage is a relatively short person with a bird-shaped head, spiky "hair", red eyes, a striped red choker, a short beak and human teeth. Despite those traits, the rest of his body is that of a regular human shape. His Hero Costume consists mostly of a dark cloak and clothes that cover his whole body from the neck down. Gallery Chapter_101.png|Fumikage's Manga Profile. Personality Fumikage has a reserved, serious and focused personality. Though he does not talk very much, he has been shown directly ignoring questions or requests that seem in some way pointless (like Tenya asking him to not sit on the desk) while he talks to other people as some sort of ongoing joke. When Fumikage teams up with others, he becomes more sociable, helping his teammates out, reassuring his trust in them and thanking them for their effort. He appears to be fond of darkness and other related concepts, sometimes coming off as a slightly dramatic, such as calling a recreational game a "mad banquet of darkness". Despite this, he is also shown to be embarrassed about his interests to a certain degree, refusing to let his classmates see his gloomy room. Fumikage seems to have a certain level of belief in the concept of fate and destiny, sometimes spouting philosophical expressions. Fumikage also seems to be aware of his own limits and understands when it's time to back down, surrendering when Katsuki Bakugo forced him into a difficult position to fight back. He takes any advice he gets serious and uses it to try and improve on his Quirk and abilities. Abilities Overall Abilities: Fumikage is said to be one of the strongest members of Class 1-A. He was able to defeat Momo Yaoyorozu (a person who was accepted into U.A. through official recommendations). Izuku Midoriya remarked that Fumikage is one of the strongest people when it comes to one-on-one battles. Fumikage has shown he is able to think strategically. An example of this would be when he ordered his Dark Shadow to guard his team's blind spot during the Human Cavalry Battle and grabbed one of Shoto's headbands when the opportunity arose. Fumikage managed to hold off Katsuki Bakugo for some time, one of the strongest members in Class 1-A, despite having a Quirk type disadvantage and even when his Dark Shadow was not at full potential. All Might himself acknowledged Fumikage's strength and gave advice to him on how to improve. Shoto Todoroki was amazed by Fumikage's strength after witnessing his Dark Shadow pulverize and defeat Moonfish, a villain that kept both him and Bakugo on the defensive. Fumikage's skills were enough to attract the attention of the Pro Hero Hawks, at the time the No. 3 Pro Hero, who took Fumikage as an intern. Quirk Tokoyami shadow light.png|Fumikage's description of Dark Shadow in the light Tokoyami shadow darkness.png|Fumikage's description of Dark Shadow in the darkness |Dāku Shadou}}: Fumikage is the host of a sentient, shadow beast that he can materialize and contract to and from his body freely. Fumikage can utilize Dark Shadow for various purposes, including defending himself. In spite of its versatility, Dark Shadow's energy is limited and can be drained by sunlight. When it runs out of energy, Dark Shadow retracts back into Fumikage. According to Mezo, Fumikage's negative emotions (such as regret and indignation) probably intensify Dark Shadow, making it more unruly and possibly making Dark Shadow stronger as a result, albeit at the cost of Fumikage losing control; Fumikage himself stated that his anger causes him to lose control of Dark Shadow. The personality, strength, defense, and control of the shadow-like monster depends on the lack of light on Fumikage's surroundings. During the day, Dark Shadow is weaker and smaller in size but still has considerable strength and defense as well as easier to control. During the night, Dark Shadow is stronger and bigger which grants it great strength, defense, and size, powerful enough to rip out and cut down multiple trees with ease. However, Dark Shadow is more difficult to control at night, causing Fumikage to lose control. Super Moves * |Burakkuanku}}: Fumikage's special move (previously known as . Fumikage dons and equips Dark Shadow onto himself, wearing it like a suit of armor or an exoskeleton. According to Fumikage, equipping Dark Shadow onto himself mitigates his physical weaknesses. ** : Fumikage shoots out Dark Shadow's claw which attacks at great speed. ** : Fumikage shoots out both of Dark Shadow's claws which attack at great speed and then uses Dark Shadow's claws to surround his victims. Stats Battles & Events Trivia *Fumikage's family name means . Fumikage's given name contains the character for . *Fumikage's Hero name "Tsukuyomi" comes from , a lunar deity of Shinto culture. *Fumikage's known U.A. data is as follows: **Student No. 14 in Class 1-A. **Ranked 9th during the U.A. Entrance Exam. **Ranked 5th during the Quirk Apprehension Test. **Ranked 14th in Class 1-A's overall grades. **Ranked 3rd in the U.A. Sports Festival First-Year Stage. *In the First Popularity Poll, Fumikage ranked 7th. *Fumikage's birthday is a day before Halloween (October 30th.) *Fumikage likes apples and dark places. *Despite his beak, he has human teeth. *Fumikage can play the guitar. *Kohei Horikoshi commented that Fumikage is an awesome character, but others see him differently. *In many ways, Fumikage holds many similarities to superheroine , from DC Comics. **Both have the aesthetic theme of ravens **Both manifest their power in the form of a black, shadow-like energy **Both struggle to keep this power from controlling their mind and body. Quotes *(To self) "Revelry in the dark." References Site Navigation es:Fumikage Tokoyami fr:Fumikage Tokoyami it:Fumikage Tokoyami pl:Fumikage Tokoyami pt-br:Fumikage Tokoyami ru:Фумикаге Токоями Category:Males Category:Characters Category:U.A. Students Category:Heroes Category:Class 1-A Category:Transformers Category:Characters from Shizuoka Category:Hero Interns